Lemon Chapters I&K
by Lady Bliss
Summary: While Inuyasha and Kagome are alone things start to get a bit steamy. Kagome is no longer able to control herself and her naughty thoughts, and Inuyasha is noticing a tasty scent.
1. When They Are Ripe

**Genres:** Romance

**Rating:** MA - Sexual Content

**Pairings:** Inuyasha x Kagome

**Warnings:** Lemon~ness. Detailed sexual content. Don't read if you don't like.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters.

**Author's Note:** After a long few years in hibernation, I have awoke. I noticed that my Lemon Chapters for Rin and Sesshy was quite popular while I was away. So I decided to continue my promise and make my Inuyasha and Kagome Lemon chapter. Enjoy and Review!

* * *

><p><strong>Lemon Chapters I&amp;K<strong>

**Chapter One: When They Are Ripe**

**Part One**

Oh, there would be sweat, she thought, and screams - of pleasure of course. She was nervous at the idea of losing her virginity, but the fantasy of making Inuyasha surrender to his desire for her certainly got her juices flowing.

Kagome felt a pounding heat spread across her cheeks like wild fire. She was just a young teenage girl, she should not be having such thoughts! But the ache inbetween her legs was a feeling she was familiar with since the day she laid eyes on her silver haired hanyou. Usually she had her other friends to distract her from such embarrassing thoughts while she was around Inuyasha, but it was once again just her and him alone. That surprisingly was becoming a problem, for she preferred to be in the safety of her own bedroom just in case she felt the urge to let her hand wander...

"What are you staring at?" Inuyasha barked from his perch in the tree. He had been noticing her stare in increasing amounts as their nights alone continued. He often caught wind of an unfamiliar scent coming from her, which gave his body an uncomfortable and involuntary reaction.

Jolting back from the surprise of the sudden sound of his voice, Kagome turned her head quickly in another direction. She forced a cough to clear her throat as the blush she had began to burn even brighter. The canopy of the trees sheilded his face from her view, causing her to believe his stillness meant he was asleep.

When he received no answer, Inuyasha leaped from his perch in the tree and landed in a crouched position in front of Kagome, his fists on the forest's floor. He leaned in slightly to try and catch a deeper whiff of her smell, his eyes furrowed and locked on her face to distract her from his actions.

"Well, what're you doing in my space?" Kagome snapped, anger her only defense to her embarrassment. She moved her face in closer to his and sat up on her knees in a more aggressive posture to try and get the upper hand.

"I am trying to figure out why you stink so bad!" Inuyasha yelled, standing to his feet to posture over the priestess.

Kagome gasped in shock, but quickly stood, placing her hands back on her hips and yelling back, "If I stank so bad, then why get so close?" This would be the part in her fantasy where the hanyou would grab her and pull her to his warm body and told her he liked the scent of her body before crushing his lips to hers in desire.

"I figured with all that junk you haul around, you would have something to make you smell better," Inuyasha's tone was light and smug. He turned away from her while he had spoke, crossing his arms and closing his eyes, bringing his chin up ever so slightly in arrogance. He waited for a retort, but when he heard none he peaked one eye open and glanced over his shoulder to see the girl walking away. He quickly turned completely around and yelled, "Hey! Just where do you think you're going?"

Kagome stopped for a second and yelled back, "Down wind!" and stomped off toward the hot spring she had visited earlier that day.

"If it didn't work before, what makes you think bathing is going to work now?" Inuyasha hollared in the distance as he watched her walk farther away.

Once again, the priestess stopped and yelled without turning her head in his direction, "Sit boy!" She waited for the satisfying yelp of pain before continuing on her way.

**Part Two**

How embarrassing, Kagome thought as she sank into the steaming water. She should have stayed longer to bathe and not let Inuyasha's insufferable whinning keep her from cutting it short. She grumbled when he came across her mind, closing her eyes and leaning against a rock in the water. She did not understand how someone that drove her so crazy could be the object of her fantasies.

Fantasy...

His body, warm and naked, crashing against hers in the heat of passion. Their lips locking and tongues dancing. Hands roaming and pleasure exploding.

Kagome let a drawled sigh leave her throat before she bit her bottom lip. She let her hands roam over her breasts and down her stomach, teasing her womanhood with the tips of her fingers. She moaned in pleasure as she allowed her middle finger to enter her tight vaginal canal while her index finger rubbed her swollen nub at the top of her pussy. While one hand pleasured her throbbing aches inbetween her legs, she teased her own nipples with the other, letting her mouth open in ecstasy.

Her heart raced as thoughts of her silver-haired hanyou spread through her mind. She fantasied of him gasping as he entered her virgin holes and hearing him moan her name. His hand and mouth would find her breasts and he nipped playfully at the sensitive skin as his thrusts deepened inside her...

"Inuyasha!" She moaned in deep pleasure as her fingers rubbed her clitoris aggressively. She finally felt herself reach climax, her vaginal muscles tensing and releasing again and again in orgasmic pleasure. She allowed her fingers to slow and gently stroked herself as she waited for her heavy breathing to calm, a small smile tugging at the side of her lips.

Near the edge of the hot springs, enveloped in the darkness of the night and trees, a certain hanyou had a large blush burning across his cheeks. He watched in awe as he saw the priestess pleasure herself, unsure if his eyes were simply playing a trick on him at first.

His body reacted again, like it had done to the delicious scent Kagome eminated which he had previously mocked. He adjusted his throbbing member to a more comfortable position, relishing in the pleasure he gave himself when he squeeze it in his hand. He contemplated allowing himself to release the pressure that was building below belt, but stopped when he heard his name.

Inuyasha had froze, staring intently at the girl as she smiled and panted. Had she seen him? he wondered. After a moment, he released the breath he had held upon hearing his name and allowed his muscles to relax. Had she been thinking about him?


	2. Just a Taste

**Author's Note:** I understand I did not add why they are alone, or where they are going. Does it really matter that much? The plot is just them getting close together on a little adventure :P If it matters that much to you, pretend they are jewel searching and everyone else fell off the face of the planet... for now.

* * *

><p><strong>Lemon Chapters<strong>

**Chapter Two: Just a Taste **

**Part One**

Awkward silence fell between the duo as they traveled through the seemingly empty forrest. Only the sound of twigs and shrub beneath their feet could be heard until Inuyasha broke the silence.

"Kagome?" his voice was soft.

The priestess turned her head to look at the hanyou. He had his arms up behind his head, his fingers interlocked. His gaze was up toward the sky, an unusually contemplative look on his face. "Hmm?" she asked after a moment of silence.

Inuyasha was not sure exactly what he wanted to say or how he was going to say it. He knew he wanted to find out if he was correct in assuming she was fantasizing about him while she pleasured herself the night before. A light blush spread across his cheeks as memories of her flushed face and her supple lips saying his name as she climaxed went through his mind.

"Okay, you are officially creeping me out. What's the matter, Inuyasha?" Kagome asked, stopping and turning to face the hanyou completely.

Stopping and turning to face Kagome, Inuyasha furrowed his eyebrows. He stared intently at her face, his eyes tracing her soft pink lips. He cursed himself for not allowing himself release when he had the oppurtunity. All he could think about was how he wanted to be the one to make her say his name... over and over.

Kagome waved her hands in front of Inuyasha's face as she spoke, "Hello, Earth to Inuyasha."

"Shut up, okay?" Inuyasha said rather softly. His eyes were glazed as he leaned forward, thoughts focused on the images of Kagome's face and voice, moaning his name in desire.

With her heart pounding hard in her chest, Kagome wet her lips slightly, her eyes starting to close when the silence of the forest was broken. Her and Inuyasha both pounced away from each other and looked around frantically to find the intruder that interupted them. The bushes were rustling frantically before two fighting squirrels rolled out, chirping and struggling to conquer each other for a single acorn. The duo stared at the scene for a moment before glancing at each other. They both blushed and turned away nervously; Kagome scratching the back of her head and Inuyasha kicking the dirt idoly.

"Let's just keep going," Inuyasha finally spoke to break the awkwardness and began walking once again, Kagome following close behind.

**Part Two**

Inuyasha watched the light from their camp fire dance across Kagome's sleeping form. He had been eyeing the rise and fall of her chest with each soft breath she took, wondering what she was dreaming of. Was she dreaming of him?

He rose to his feet from the seated position he had taken across the camp fire. Neither of the two spoke or even looked at each other since the incident that afternoon. The tension they had already only grew and he certainly did not want to make a fool of himself anymore than he already had, yet something urged him to get closer. Quietly, he walked over to her and crouched down, poking her arm to see if she would open her eyes. When he earned no response other than a sigh, he sat cross-legged beside her. He took a clawed finger and swept stray pieces of her midnight dark hair from her face, admiring the silky softness of the loose strands.

The scent he longed for was faint, but he could detect it now. He craved to taste it - to taste her. Would she reject him if she woke and found him exploring her body? he wondered, pinching the zipper to her sleeping back and slowly pulling it down. He moved some of the heavy material from her body to take a peak at what she was hiding from him. A lustful urge kept him fearless, the scent even stronger now that the sleeping bag was no longer containing it.

Sliding her green skirt up, he noticed an odd piece of material covering what he longed for. A simple flick of his claw and he cut loose the frilly fabric and tossed it aside. He stopped his exploration for a second when the priestess stirred in her sleep. Perhaps it was time to stop before things took a turn for the worst, he thought. But another voice beckened him. She practically begged for it! The way she seduced him with her smell, wearing clothes that allowed it to escape so heavily. She had called to him while pleasuring herself, as if inviting him to help her!

Oh yes; she wanted him, and he needed her.

Inuyasha crawled over her, lifting her shirt and nuzzling her stomach, earning himself a gasp from the awakening priestess. He did not look up at her as her breath grew rapid. He allowed his tongue to lead the way down her stomach, pulling her skirt down her thighs to leave a non-stop sticky trail of saliva straight down to her womanly folds. His tongue parted the protective lips and lapped at the hard nub that greeted him.

Moans began to reach Kagome's lips as he took his index finger and teased her virgin hole. He continued licking, tasting, teasing while he rubbed his hard on with his free hand to try and relieve the throbbing that had begun. Kagome's hips began to buck as her climax reached, causing her to involuntarily wiggle away. The hanyou quickly grabbed her waist and pulled her back down toward his face, attacking her clitoris more ferociously in the process. He wanted to hear his name escape her lips as he got her off. He wanted to be the one she turned to for pleasure, and he wanted her to beg for him to enter her.

He knew she was close and only needed one finally push. He took his index and middle finger and thrusted it inside her, allowing his thumb to press against her anus, lightly to catch a negative or positive response. When her hips buck and she gasped in pleasure, he held her waist tighter with his free hand and pushed his fingers in both holes deeper, flicking his tongue against her swollen nub as fast as he could. He soon felt her muscles begin to spasm with the beginning of her orgasm.

The priestess panted and stuttered as she screamed through her climax, "Inu- Inuyasha!"

Releasing his grip from her waist and removing his fingers, he pulled back and allowed her to catch her breath. She laid on the ground, her chest rising and falling quickly with each breath she took. Soon after recovery, she sat up and began to crawl toward him.

Inuyasha leaned back, allowing his arms to support his weight behind him and outstretched his legs as the priestess advanced toward him. He watched her untie his pants and wiggle his hard penis free from the confines of his robes. She slid her hand down, pulling back his foreskin to reveal the head of his throbbing member. Just as she was about to wrap her mouth around him, she looked up and said,

"Wake up, Inuyasha!"

With a jolt the hanyou awoke from his arousing dream to see Kagome standing in front of him, leaning down with a hand on his shoulder. He was seated cross-legged with his sword planted inbetween his legs and his arms wrapped around it. He could feel his hard on pressing against his pants, and quickly moved his legs up in a defense to conceal it.

"What are you doing?" he snapped, his eyes narrowed.

Kagome gave an apologetic look as she stood up straight. She had her backpack on and her bow over her shoulder. Looking up at the sky, she spoke, "It is going to rain soon. We need to find shelter."

"A little rain never killed nobody," Inuyasha said, though he stood, his back turned to try and ease the boner his dream had left him with. He mentally kicked himself, reminding him he needed release before something did cause him to act on his desires. He knelt down and turned his head back as he spoke, "Well, c'mon."

The priestess nodded and climbed onto his back, holding his shoulders for support before Inuyasha leaped forward into the darkness of the forest.


End file.
